In My Sister's Footprints
by RavenL0221
Summary: When Amber falls in love with a villager she feels dirty. She tries to fight it and impressionable Sofia ends up in a similar predicament. She doesn't want to live without love and doesn't want to be disgraced. When she can no longer pretend will Sofia follow her name or her heart? And when it comes to it will Amber follow in her sister's footprints?


First of all…I'm too old to watch Sofia the First, so I kicked it up a notch. This shouldn't be very long, but God only knows. I'm anticipated 10 chapters. I'll be updating in between writing my book, so…hopefully I'll have enough time for all of it.

Chapter 1: Coronation

Suzette finished piling the mess of blonde curls atop my head a full hour before coronation. I was an hour away from woman. I'd always been a Princess, that much was a given, but today was the day I became certified. Baileywick used to call me Princess Amber out of politeness, but today was the day that it became my birth right.

"Now how's that?" Suzette's cockney accent was always like a nail gun to my ears, but it couldn't be helped. She was not only my personal maid, but the best hair dresser in the kingdom. Butterflies flittered in my stomach as she tied the chartreuse corset as tightly as she dared. Womanhood looked good on me, but then again…what didn't? I glanced up as another maid focused on my mascara, it highlighted my chocolate eyes.

"Are you ready yet Amber?" Sofia popped her head in the door, her wavy auburn hair bounced as she spoke, "James sent me in to ask you." She was fully inside the room now. Her wide blue eyes were lined in eyeliner and her usually purple gown was a glittering indigo. I picked it out of course. Our relationship started rocky, leaving me the spitting image of that homely Anastasia that Cinderella endured, but she was now as much of a sister as James was a brother. She waited patiently, her purple amulet was clashing terribly, but it didn't matter how hard I pleaded, she kept it.

"Almost," that was the understatement of the year. My jewels weren't even picked out, my nails weren't painted properly, my gloves had yet to return from the cleaners, and my shoes didn't fit! Every servant in the house was waiting on me hand and foot. Even then I didn't have everything I needed. She gave me a knowing smile.

"The coronation is in an hour, but the ride through the village is in thirty minutes," she left me at that, going to report the news to James. No problems, I ran a tight shift and the only person who was sparred my verbal wrath was Baileywick, who'd grown so old it wouldn't be fair to yell. Even in his old age he was far more efficient than the illiterate help my father forced me to put up with. He gave orders like a pro, only pausing to hack into a neat white hanky. James came around the corner this time; his blonde hair had been styled in a princely do that made his shine. He'd grown into a fine young man, his chocolate eyes seemed to hold the secrets to the world and his arms were strong. He'd become the man our mother wanted him to be. He offered his arm.

"Ready to go Princess," his smile was genuine as he took my gloved hand in his.

"Ready Prince," we waited our turn at the very tip top of our stair case. Sofia went first. She escorted herself down the stairs, turning the heads of suitors everywhere. Her gloved hand kissed the railings and she glided so elegantly over the velvet staircase that I couldn't find a single flaw in it. That was saying something. She curtsied glamorously before heading to the very edge of the invisible line. The gentle set of her lips curved into a smile. We were next. James led me down, tackling the staircase like a champ. My nervousness didn't show as I did as I'd been trained to be. I was poised through the carriage ride, graceful during coronation, and diplomatic afterwards. James and I were to stay in our seats as the commoners danced at my ball. Sofia had slipped off when Father looked away. She was so much like our mother. I spotted the dark color of her dress as she twirled carelessly, her toes bare. She danced with her villager friends, Ruby and Jade. Each looked happier than I ever dreamed to be, but my place wasn't on the dance floor. It was at the head of this table. When dad retired either James or I would take over the throne. It was all a matter of whom. We joked lightly and spoke quietly about everyday things, but we both knew the war had already begun. When father replaced my tired old tiara with a crystal one, glittering with platinum embellishments, our friendship had ended.

"Would you be so kind as to give me this dance," the guy swept a bow so gallant and charming it had no choice, but be a royal, "Princess Amber?" I flicked my wrist so my trusty fan covered half my face, exposing only cold eyes.

I inspected him from head to toe, I caught his stubbly chin, and slightly tilted bow tie. Any true gentleman could center a bow tie, but I continued my search. He'd forgotten a handkerchief and his hair was a messy brown that just barely avoided his eyes. Although I didn't dance (especially not with villagers) I took his outstretched hands, even if I only did it because his smile was radiant. It replaced the chill of the silence between my Father and I. He hadn't spoken to me directly since Miranda's death. I admired Sofia's spirited dance, but kept to the waltz I relied so heavily on when dancing with this stranger.

"My name is Erik," he began. He was a rather good dancer. Something that was uncommon amongst the common.

"Princess Amber," as I'm sure you know. He spun me gently, not daring to act as wildly as the others.

"So…what do you like most in this world?" He asked as we danced. The music lulled along steadily, forcing even Sofia to grab a partner. She went for the first child she got her hands on. James had made his way to the middle of the floor, with Clio as his partner. Before I could stop myself I answered far too enthusiastically for a proper Princess.

"Jewels," I removed a hand from his well-built arm in order to remove my fan and hide my blush.

"Well Princess," he spun me grandly this time, "I don't have any experience with jewels, but I do know jewels pale in comparison to you."

_As I said, I'm writing a book and any support on my FB or Twitter is truly appreciated. Happy reading, reviews are very welcome._

_Twitter: ravenl0221_

_FB: Raven Lumier_


End file.
